Saddened Past, Loving Future
by Hitomi Itsumo
Summary: Kenshin starts to have dreams about Tomoe's death and collapses. Sano waits for Kenshin to get better, and is there by his side. Sano allows for love to bloom, hoping it will help the rurouni. SanoxKen Rating may go up in future.
1. Default Chapter

**Saddened Past, Loving Future Chapter One**

Kenshin hung the last of the laundry on the line before letting out a happy sigh. In the distance he could hear Kaoru and Yahiko arguing and then frowned. He took his attention to Suzume and Ayame who were playing hide-and-seek. He chuckled at how carefree they looked. Hearing his chuckle, the two girls looked at him in confusion. Seeing that he was done with the laundry, they quickly ended their game and ran towards him.

"Uncle-Ken, do you want to play ball?" asked Suzume who now had a medium sized pink ball in her hands. Ayame stood beside her with a look of eager in her eyes.

"Sure. I would love to play, that I would," answered Kenshin happily. As he played ball with the children, he could feel Sanosuke's gaze. As he threw the ball for the children to go get, he met eyes with the former street-fighter and smiled. Sanosuke blushed when Kenshin turned away to catch the ball that was thrown at him.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called from the inside the dogo. "May I ask you to go get some tofu for me?"

"Oro?" said Kenshin as the ball hit his head which made the girls giggle. "Alright, I can go and get it for you, that I can." Kaoru smiled and blushed before Yahiko told her to stop hanging around. She glared at him before thanking Kenshin and going back to training Yahiko.

Kenshin threw the ball one more time before he picked up his sakabatou and let it rest at his side. He turned and walked out of the dogo, not even sensing Sanosuke watching him.

"Sanosuke, what's up with you? You don't seem to be your normal, stupid, rooster-head self," said Megumi which startled him.

"Damnit, kitsune-girl, do you have to scare me like that!" yelled Sanosuke angreily.

"Awe, poor little, Rooster-head," giggled Megumi.

"DON'T CALL ME ROOSTER-HEAD, DAMNIT!" replied Sanosuke.

"Oh, hello Megumi-san," said Kaoru happily. Megumi took her attention off the angrey Sano and gave Kaoru a mischievous smile. "Sanosuke, why are you all upset?"

"I am sick of that damn fox-girl," answered Sanosuke as he got up. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he stormed out of the dogo.

"Hmm, wonder what has hispeck all out of whack?" asked Megumi innocently.

"He has been that way, all day. He was sitting at that very same spot watching Kenshin do his chores," answered Kaoru.

"Ah, don't worry about him," said Yahiko as he watched the sweat off his face. "Ugly, should I get ready for your nasty food or for the Akabeko?"

Kaoru glared at Yahiko. "Who are you calling ugly?"

"You, ugly," answered Yahiko with a smirk which made her growl.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING ANYTHING TONIGHT!" yelled Kaoru, whacking the boy upside the head.

"Well, that didn't take up too much of my time, that it didn't. I will be able to warm up, Kaoru-san's bath," said Kenshin happily carring the tofu. He stopped and looked, noticing Sanosuke was coming towards him. He let a smile form on his face when Sanosuke was infront of him. "Hello there, Sano. Oro, what is the matter? You don't seem happy, that you don't."

"That damn kitsune-girl is over at the dogo and I felt the need to get out of there," grumbled Sano.

"Oh, Megumi-san. Well it is nice she came over, that she did," replied Kenshin.

"Do you have to be happy about everything?" asked Sanosuke.

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't be happy about Megumi-san's arrival," said Kenshin.

"I swear, I can't depend for you to be angry with me can I?" asked Sanosuke letting out a heavy sigh. Kenshin only gave him his normal smile which made Sano smile in return. "So, I see you got some tofu for the Missy."

"Yes, I did," said Kenshin taking attention to the burden he was carring. While Kenshin did this, Sano could sense a bit of sadness in his voice which was unusual for the rurouni.

He blinked a couple of time before asking, "Kenshin, something bothering you?"

Kenshin looked up at him before shaking his head. Sano could tell in those violet eyes there was something bothering him but he didn't want to pursue it further. But still, there was something in the back of his mind that was telling him to find out, telling for his best friend's sake.

"Lets head home shall we? Kaoru-san will be worried if we don't hurry," Kenshin said, taking a step foreward but then stopped. Dropping the tofu, Kenshin collapsed leaving Sano dumbstruck.

"Kenshin! KENSHIN!" Sano yelled as he picked up Kenshin's uncouncious body and shook him gently. "Damnit, what is wrong with you? Kenshin, wake up, Kenshin!" When there was no reply from the rurouni, Sano quickly picked him up and rushed towards the dogo.

Author's Notes: Wee, I finished the chapter. Hopefully I will get plenty of reviews for chapter two. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two

**Saddened Past, Loving Future Chapter Two**

**Author Notes: Well this is my first Kenshin fic. and I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. (If not, well you can kill me later.) Anyway there is something I wanted to point out before you start reading. The _italics _mean Kenshin's dream at the beginning of the chapter. Just wanted to let you know before everything goes hay wirer and everyone is confused. Read, enjoy, and review. **

_"Kenshin? Kenshin?" called a voice in Kenshin's dream. The scenery such as the grass, the sky, and everything else around him was crimson. He looked around trying to find the person the voice belonged to. Then in the clearing, he noticed his wife standing with an iris in her hands. _

_"Tomoe..."said Kenshin as tears began to flow down his cheeks. She only smiled at him as he began to run towards her, his hands reaching out to grab her and embrace her. She vanished by the time he was infront of her and then reappeared behind him. He turned around quickly to face her. His eyes widened at what he saw. Tomoe was covered in blood but the warm smile on her face had not vanished. _

_"I am sorry," she said as she reached out and touched his cross-shaped scar which was now starting to bleed. Her form then collapsed to the ground, leaving Kenshin paralyzed. Kenshin just stood there, letting the blood from his scar turn his tears crimson. _

"Megumi-san, do you know what is wrong with him?" asked Kaoru as she but a cold cloth on Kenshin's forehead. Kenshin has gotten a fever since Sano had arrived at the dogo, Kaoru quickly ran towards him and put him in her arms. Megumi instructed for her to bring Kenshin into his room. There, Megumi and Kaoru tried their best to keep Kenshin's fever down.

"I don't know what could have caused this," answered Megumi in a worried tone. "Did he seem ill this morning?"

"Iie, he was his normal self. He helped me cleaned the dogo and he did the laundry. Not once did he seem sick or tired," exclaimed Kaoru.

"Then, I can't really tell you what could be causing this fever. It may be stress and exhaustion but I am not that sure," said Megumi as she gently ran a hand down Kenshin's warm cheek.

"Here, I got some water," said Yahiko as he entered the room with a bowl of cold water. Megumi nodded and instructed him to put it beside Kaoru. He did so and then looked at Kenshin's uncouncious form. "How is he?"

"He has a high fever and that is all I can tell you right now," answered Megumi in a quiet tone. "Did Sano go to get Docter Ginsai?"

"Hai, he took Suzume and Ayame with him. He said he would be quick about it. He left a few minutes ago," exclaimed Yahiko as he continued to stare at Kenshin. "I have never seen him look this bad before." Kaoru let out a deep sigh as she stared at Kenshin's face.

Megumi looked at Kaoru, "Why don't you go step outside for a while. I can take care of him."

Kaoru only shook her head to the offer as she continued to look at Kenshin. Megumi frowned and looked at Kenshin's face as well, praying that Docter Ginsai would hurry.

In a short while, Sano had brought Ginsai over. Ginsai had ordered both Kaoru and Yahiko to leave the room, allowing only he and Megumi with Kenshin. For several minutes Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko waited for Ginsai or Megumi to come out and tell them what was wrong with Kenshin. Finally it was Ginsai who stepped out of the room.

"As Megumi-san guessed, it is over exhaustion and stress. I gave him some medicine to calm that fever he has and he will need a couple days of bedrest. Other than that, he will be fine. The three gave him a sigh of relief and Ginsai told them that if he awakens to only give the medicine he needs with some green tea and then back to bed. They all nodded and he said his good nights to them along with the fact that he would be back tommorow to check on Kenshin. As they watched him leave, Megumi soon came out, putting the loose strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Well, I need to head home as well. I will return tommorow to make sure he is okay. Take it easy, he will be fine the rest of the night," she said in a gentle tone.

"Thanks alot, Megumi-san, we appreciate it," said Kaoru in a tiring voice. Megumi gave her a sympathic nod before exiting the dogo and heading towards home.

It was midnight when Sano noticed that both Kaoru and Yahiko were able to finally able to fall asleep. He on the other hand wasn't able to accomplish falling asleep. He was too worried about Kenshin, someone he cared about most in the world. He sat outside and stared up at the waxing moon and stars. He let out a heavy sigh along with a yawn.

Tired of sitting outside and unable to go to his room, Sano went into Kenshin's room and looked at the sleeping form. A small candle had been lit in the room which gave Kenshin's face a certain glow. He smiled at the little rurouni's sleeping form as he sat down next to the futon. Kenshin's chest was going up and down at a sleeping rhythm, his breaths heavy and soft.

Placing a hand on Kenshin's forehead, Sano realized that the fever had vanished. When he removed his hand he looked at Kenshin's face. _It is amazing how innocent he looks when he sleeps. _Sano said to himself. He was then startled by the words, "I am sorry" that came from Kenshin's mouth. Sano blinked a couple of times in confusion.

_Sorry, for what? Kenshin, what are you sorry for? Why did you have to worry me sick like that? Why do you make me love you so much? _The last question made Sano blush a little, surprised that he had actually let himself think that. But it was true, he was in love with the rurouni, ever since they had returned from Kyoto. He didn't know what had caused this emotion to surface but it had. Not once did he doubt it but not once did he let other people know either.

With it obivious that Kaoru loved Kenshin, it was hard for him to tell Kenshin how he felt. Plus, he was scared to know how Kenshin may react to the emotion and if he would love him in return. Sometimes this made Sano stay up countless nights trying to understand what to do with the emotion.

He shook his head a bit, snapping back into the present and taking his attention back to Kenshin's face. How beautiful it looked. He gently touched the rurouni's cheek. Kenshin's skin was soft to the touch and it made Sano smile again.

"It may be impossible but I hope that one day you may be able to understand how I truely feel about you. But now I want you to get better, rest my little rurouni," Sano said to the sleeping Kenshin. He then lied down next to Kenshin's futon and rested his head on the hard floor. He put his hand ontop of Kenshin's and then slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Saddened Past, Loving Future Chapter Three**

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes the following morning and looked around. It was early dawn and small bits of sunlight pierced into his room. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. A small headache stopped him from letting his eyes wander but he took his attention to the sleeping Sanosuke. He blinked a couple of times and then took his attention to Sano's hand ontop of his own.

"ORO?" yelped Kenshin with a blush as he set up in bed. Sanosuke stirred before opening his eyes and letting out a yawn. Seeing Kenshin was awake, he face turned a bright crimson.

They both stared at each other before Kenshin broke the silence. "Ohayou, Sano. What happened? All I can remember is carring the tofu for Kaoru-san and then bumping into you. Then everything went black, that it did."

"You collapsed and worried me half to death! You had a high fever when I got you inside the dogo," exclaimed Sano, the blush that was on his face has disappeared.

"Oh, I did. Well I am sorry for worring you and everyone else, that I do. I feel a little better except for a headache but I need to get the chores done," said Kenshin as he tried to get up but Sano grabbed him by the shoulders and set him back down.

"Megumi-san and Ginsai-san said you are exhausted and stressed. They say you need to get some rest for a couple of days before you get back on your feet," said Sano in a gentle voice. He could tell that the rurouni's eyes now showed signs of disappointment and regret. Sano frowned, wondering what the rurouni was stressed about. "Kenshin? Is there something bothering you?"

Kenshin looked up at him, his eyes a little shocked but still showing signs of regret. Sano could tell that Kenshin was surprised at the question. Kenshin then took his attention to his futon, and let out a sigh. "Iie, Sano, there is nothing bothering me." Sano could tell by the tone in Kenshin's voice it was a lie.

"Don't give me that. I know something is wrong. It isn't like you to collapse and get a high fever for no apparent reason. You are worring me Kenshin and not telling me what is wrong makes it worse," said Sano in a sad voice. Kenshin then looked at Sano, his violet eyes wandering around Sano's face. "Please, Kenshin, tell me what is bothering you. I heard you say that you were sorry about something in your sleep."

Kenshin's eyes widened as he started to recall his dream. The crimson, his scar bleeding, Tomoe dying, it was all coming back, rewinding and fastforwarding. Kenshin turned away from Sano, tears starting to form. Sano, sensing what Kenshin was about to do, put him in a tight embrace. Kenshin was shocked at this, put allowed him to.

"Gomen na sai, I didn't know that it would make you sad to answer my question. But it is okay to cry, I am here for you Kenshin, I just hope you know that," said Sano as he stroked the rurouni's soft hair. An image of Tomoe dying flashed through Kenshin's mind which let the tears escape. Putting his head on Sano's shoulder, he let out a small cry, clinging to Sano's jacket. Sano rubbed Kenshin's back as the rurouni cried and rested his head ontop of Kenshin's.

"Kenshin...I...," started Sano but was stopped by the sound of footsteps coming out of Kaoru's room. Kenshin's crying had stopped and he had lifted his head, quickly wiping away the tears. Immediatly, Sano helped Kenshin tuck himself back into the futon and rested his head gently on the pillow. Sano strocked Kenshin's cheek gently before Kaoru entered the room, Yahiko at her side.

"Kenshin! I am so glad to see you are awake," said Kaoru happily as she rushed quickly over to his side.

Kenshin gave her a weak smile. "I am fine, that I am Kaoru-san." She gave him a warm smile, and he returned it. Sano could feel a sense of jealousy but didn't show it.

"Hey, Ugly, let him sleep. Remember Ginsai-san said that Kenshin needs his rest," said Yahiko with a yawn.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME UGLY," yelled Kaoru angreily.

"I just did, Ugly," yelled Yahiko back.

"Now now, there is no need to yell, that there isn't," said Kenshin with a weak voice.

"Yea, you two need to stop. Kenshin has a headache and with you two fighting it doesn't help any," said Sano, glaring at the both of them. Kaoru and Yahiko stopped and noticed that the former street-fighter was serious.

"Gomen na sai, Kenshin," said Kaoru sadly.

"Hai, me too," said Yahiko.

"It is alright, that it is. No need to apologize, that there isn't," replied Kenshin.

"Well, it is nice to see you are in better shape than you were yesterday," said Ginsai at the door to Kenshin's room. Kaoru and Yahiko jumped in fright to his presence. Kenshin gave him a small nod as Ginsai walked over to Kenshin and looked him over. Sano did not leave Kenshin's side and watched every move that Ginsai made.

"How is he, Ginsai-san?" asked Kaoru worriedly.

"His fever has gone down for now and he looks better," he said before taking his attention to Kenshin. "But, do you feel better, Kenshin?"

"I feel fine except for a small headache," answered Kenshin.

"Well I will give you some medicine to stop that headache. Kaoru-san, go boil me some tea for him," instructed Ginsai. Kaoru did as she was told and went to go fix some tea.

A couple of minutes passed, and Kaoru returned with a small cup of tea. Placing it beside Kenshin's futon, she watched as Ginsai helped Kenshin take the medicine and drink the tea. Then Ginsai helped Kenshin lay down. It wasn't long until Kenshin fell asleep and Ginsai let out a tired sigh.

"It seems he has recovered physically but I am afraid that there will have to be alot more healing for his mental state," exclaimed Ginsai. "Let him rest today, and I want someone in here so that if he needs anything sohe won't have to get up."

"I will stay here and watch over him," offered Sano immediately.

Kaoru looked at him for a second as if she wanted to offer but only smiled. "Thank you, Sanosuke."

He gave her a nod and took his attention to Ginsai. Ginsai told them that he needed to head back home and take care of Suzume and Ayame. They said their farewells to him and watched him leave.

"Well, there is no need staying here. Come on Kaoru, lets go and train," said Yahiko.

"Iie, I will have to go to the store and get some groceries since Kenshin is unable. You can go to the Akebeko and help out there," said Kaoru.

"Well I guess it is better than staying here with you, Ugly," smirked Yahiko.

"DON'T CALL ME UGLY," yelled Kaoru.

"Be quiet you two. If you dare wake Kenshin up I'll," whispered Sanosuke angreily. Kaoru and Yahiko both gave him a glare before agreeing with what he had said. Both went to prepare to leave the dogo, leaving Sano alone with the sleeping Kenshin.


	4. Chapter Four

**Saddened Past, Loving Future Chapter Four**

It had been an hour since Kaoru and Yahiko had left the dogo, leaving Sanosuke with the sleeping Kenshin. Kenshin had not stirred once since he had been given the medicine which left Sanosuke at ease. He would, at times, gently stroke Kenshin's cheek and smile at the rurouni's innocence.

"Well, he seems to be in a peaceful dream right now, doesn't he," asked Megumi in a whisper which scared Sanosuke.

"Damnit, Kitsune-girl, must you scare me!" whispered Sano angreily.

"Yes, I find it quite amusing," giggled Megumi but stopped as she noticed Kenshin stir. Seeing that he was still sleeping, she turned her attention back to Sano. "How has he been?"

"He woke up this morning with a small headache but Ginsai-san came and gave him some medicine. Ever since Kenshin took the medicine, he has been asleep," exclaimed Sano.

"Well he does look better than he did yesterday," said Megumi looking Kenshin over.

"Hai, that is what Ginsai-san said," replied Sano.

"Is there anything you need to me to do?" asked Megumi as she took her attention to Sano.

"Iie, I haven't eaten anything but I am fine. I don't want to leave his side," said Sano with a frown as he looked over at Kenshin.

Megumi looked at him, then at Kenshin, and then back to him. She let a smile form on her face, "I will go and fix you something." She said, walking towards the door.

Sanosuke blinked a couple of times and looked at her. "Why in the hell are you being so nice all of the sudden?"

"Well we wouldn't want you to starve and besides it is good that you are doing something nice for once in your life," answered Megumi.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" asked Sanosuke but was shushed by Megumi. She winked at him before leaving the room. Sano grumbled angreily to himself before hearing Kenshin stir. He took his attention to Kenshin and noticed his eyes open slowly.

Kenshin looked around before resting his eyes on Sano and smiled. "Hello there, Sano."

"Hi, you have been a sleep for an hour and a couple of minutes," replied Sano as he helped Kenshin sit up.

"Gomen na sai, if I have put you, Kaoru-san, and Yahiko through any trouble, that I am," said Kenshin weakly.

"Don't worry about it, pal. We all just want you to get better," said Sano gently.

"Domo arigatou, Sano. I am happy to hear that, that I am," replied Kenshin. He was quiet for a second before speaking to Sano, "Before Kaoru-san came into my room this morning, you were going to say something. What was it you were going to say?"

Sano's eyes widened before a blush formed on his face. He then quickly turned away so that Kenshin would not see. "Iie..."

"Sano, it isn't like you to leave something unsaid, that it isn't," said Kenshin. Sano turned and looked into Kenshin's eyes. How gentle and distant those eyes looked. He wanted to say what was on his mind, how he felt about Kenshin. But sadly, the words just didn't want to come out. Fear was starting to surround him when he felt he had the courage to say what he wanted to say.

Megumi then entered the room with a tray of food and set it down next to Sano. Seeing that Kenshin was up, she gave him a warm smile.

"It is nice to see you are up," said Megumi.

"And it is nice to see you as well, that it is," replied Kenshin with a weak smile.

"How do you feel?" asked Megumi.

"I am better," answered Kenshin.

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Iie, I am fine. Thank you for asking," said Kenshin with a nod.

"Alright then, I will leave you two alone then," said Megumi as she took her eyes from Kenshin to the eating Sano. "Rooster-head, don't make Kenshin sick while gorging yourself with food." When Sano gave her a quick glare she smiled at him before leaving the room.

Sano quickly ate his lunch with Kenshin watching him. Sano set the last empty bowl down and gulped down his tea before looking at Kenshin. "Are you sure there is nothing you need?"

"Iie, I am fine, Sano, that I am," said Kenshin. "Will you tell me what is on your mind now?"

_Damn, he never gives up does he? _said Sano to himself as he looked at Kenshin. Sanosuke then looked at the ground, trying to find the guts to say the words that his heart wanted him to say. _And even if I did tell him he would reject me because I am a guy. _

"Sano?" asked Kenshin snapping him out of his concentration.

"Kenshin, I...I ...," said Sano as he tried to gain more courage to say the rest. "I have feelings for you."

Sano looked at Kenshin, his face crimson. Kenshin only blinked, a small blush on his face. Sano then turned away and frowned knowing what was going to come next. He would be rejected, his mind knew it all to well. But he was now glad that Kenshin knew. Tears formed in his eyes and shut them so the tears could not escape.

Kenshin watched Sano for a couple of minutes. He could feel Sano's chi was full of sadness and betrayal. Kenshin looked down at his hands, trying to take in the words that had been spoken to him. From the way Sano looked now, he must have felt this way for a long time. Kenshin had never been told that someone had feelings for him. Tomoe then popped in his mind which made him frown. _Tomoe is a thing of the past and her death is a memory I am burdened with. Yet, now knowning that there is someone that loves me, it frightens me but also brings a sense of peace to me. But how can I love him? How can I open up an emotion that I locked away? _Kenshin allowed himself to continue thinking, wondering what he should say or do for Sano. Nothing came to mind but a picture of Tomoe in his mind suddenly appeared.

_"Move on," _Tomoe said in his mind before vanishing and an iris petal falling to the ground from where she once stood. Kenshin blinked, confused at this. Tomoe never had told him to move on but only to live. _Did Tomoe's spirit just tell me that? _He then jumped to the soundto soft whimpers from Sano. He frowned and moved over to Sano. His body was weak from the sleep but he was able to gain to the strength to reach out to Sano and hold him close. Sano gasped but then rested his head on Kenshin's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sano, I am happy to know of what you feel, that I am. Demo...I am unable to do the same. I am frightened by this emotion yet happy at the same time. So I am at a crossroad, that I am," said Kenshin with a frown.

"I understand, gomen na sai, Kenshin," said Sano quietly.

"Iie, there is no need for you to apologize, that there isn't," replied Kenshin as he stroked Sano's hair. At first, he was surprised that he was doing it but ignored it.

Sano looked up at Kenshin, he was almost nose to nose with him. Sano could feel Kenshin's soft breaths on his skin. He allowed his eyes to looked into Kenshin's. He could feel nothing, no emotion, but confusion. Sano then kissed Kenshin lightly on the lips, not caring at the reaction he might get from it.

**Author's Notes: Fluff how cute adorable. **

**Kenshin: Oro! OO**

**Sano: Wow...OO**

**Hitomi: **

**Sano: O :whacks Hitomi upside the head: **

**Kenshin: ORO! **

**Hitomi: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :cries: **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter Five

**Saddened Past, Loving Future Chapter Five**

Kenshin felt Sano's lips against his own and he could do nothing. He felt seduced to Sano's kiss, paralyzed. Yet, the warmth from Sano's lips made Kenshin's heart beat faster. He wanted to pull away but for once in his life, he felt safe. Sano broke the kiss to breathe, looking into Kenshin's eyes. He then blinked and turned away as if he had been possesed.

"Gomen na sai, Kenshin. I didn't mean...," said Sano put was broken off. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. Why was he getting so emotional, Kenshin had not even pulled away from the kiss.

"Sano, may I ask you a question?" asked Kenshin looking at Sano with sad eyes. Sano turned to look at him, surprised to see the sadness in the rurouni's eyes.

"Sure, Kenshin," replied Sano.

"Why do you love me?" The question came in slow, quiet words that went right to Sano's heart. He was surprised because he didn't even know why he loved Kenshin. He looked at the door to Kenshin's room trying to think of an answer.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. I just do, I just love you, is that reasonable enough," answered Sano.

Kenshin turned away but Sano had stopped him. "If you don't want me to love you Kenshin just tell me and I won't. You seem to be upset by my kiss. The last thing I want to do is to make you sad."

"Iie, you did not make me sad. It's just, there was somethingthat happened a long time ago that made me lock the emotion called love away," said Kenshin.

Sano knew he was going to regret the question that his heart was begging him to ask. He wanted to know what was making Kenshin sad, he wanted to help Kenshin. He looked into Kenshin's eyes before asking, "What happened long ago?"

Kenshin's eyes didn't widen to the question which surprised Sano. Instead he looked as if he knew Sano was going to ask the question. He turned away to look at the floor. "I killed my wife, Tomoe, I killed her."

Sano let the words sink in before he reacted. _He killed his wife...how...sad... So that is why he is always looking off into the distance, why he always looks so sad. _Kenshin was now crying, there was no need for him to hide the tears anymore. He had been hiding them for a long time, waiting for the right time if it ever came.

_That is why he said he was sorry while he was sleeping, he was dreaming of her. Kenshin, why didn't you tell me before so that I could have helped you, been there for you. _"Gomen ne, Kenshin," said Sano before he embraced Kenshin. Kenshin did not flinch to the embrace but took it. The rurouni buried his head into Sano's chest and cried deeply; it kinda scared Sano that Kenshin, someone he thought was the strongest man ever would cry.

It kinda shocked Sano what happened next. The rurouni had actually leaned up and kissed him. He didn't know exactly how to react but to kiss back. He hugged Kenshin tighter, wanting to squeeze out the sadness. They both broke the kiss in a gasp for air and looked into each other's eyes. Kenshin looked at Sano with eyes full of desire and need. Sano hugged the rurouni that he now claimed as his and lowered him ontop of the futon.

"Aishiteru, Kenshin," said Sano as he filled Kenshin's neck with kisses.

"Aishitheru," replied Kenshin, knowing that his words had meant the truth.

**Author's Notes: Oh how I would have made this a lemon chapter. But I just wasn't in the mood. How sad. v.v REVIEW YOU READERS! **


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Evening had come quickly for Kenshin and Sano. They had made love and now were embracing one another. Kenshin had fallen asleep next to Sano whom was watching him. Kenshin's breaths hit Sano's chest gently which made him smile. He sat up just a little bit, making sure not to disturb Kenshin and looked towards the bedroom window.

_Damn, it won't be long until the Missy and Yahiko come back. _He grumbled but soon stopped as he felt Kenshin stirring. Kenshin turned over and continued to sleep which gave Sano a chance to leave the futon without waking his rurouni. He put on hisclothesand then knelt down beside Kenshin.

"Aishiteru," he said to the sleeping Kenshin before his bent his head down to kiss him. He broke the kiss instantly, sensing the dogo's front door opening. He stroked Kenshin's bangs and covered him up before stepping out of the room. He watched as both Yahiko and Kaoru walked towards him with tired expressions on their faces.

"Sano, could you help me with this?" asked Kaoru as she tried to lift the huge bag of groceries. Sano quickly rushed over to pick up the bag, surprised by how heavy it was.

"Damn, how much crap did you buy, Missy?" asked Sano as he slung the bag over his shoulder. Kaoru gave him an innocent smile which made him glare.

"Since Kenshin is going to be resting for a while, I thought I would get two weeks worth," exclaimed Kaoru in a mischeivous voice. Sano let out a heavy sigh as he took the groceries into the kitchen. Yahiko had let out a yawn and was rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm going to bed, I want to be able to train hard tommorow," said Yahiko as he walked towards his room. Kaoru said goodnight to him before turning her attention to Sano.

"How has Kenshin been?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Sano blinked as he put up the groceries in their proper place. "Uh...He is good, his fever has been down all day."

"Did he rest most of the day?"

"Hai," Sano lied. He let the blush vanish from his face before looking at Kaoru. She smiled at him before yawning. He watched her yawn. "Seems you have had a big day as well, why don't you go to sleep. I will warm up a bath for you tommorow morning." Kaoru shook her head although her eyes were very heavy.

"I want to go check on Kenshin," she said. Sano watched her walk towards Kenshin's room, a feeling of jealousy was surging through him.

After putting up the last bit of groceries, Sano walked towards Kenshin's room and noticed Kaoru exit. He watched her walk past him, she stopped once she was behind him.

"He seems real peaceful, doesn't he?" she asked him which made him a bit confused. "I have never seen such an innocent face like his. When he sleeps, it must be the only time he can actually enjoy himself."

"Don't say that, sure he is innocent but the only time he enjoys himself is when he is protecting the ones he cares about," replied Sano. Kaoru looked at him, his back turned towards her. He had never spoken with such emotion in his voice about Kenshin before. She only smiled, and said goodnight before walking towards her room. Sano waited for her footsteps to not be heard by his ears before he walked into Kenshin's room.

"Sano?" asked Kenshin which startled Sano while he was closing the door. He turned and saw Kenshin was sitting up in bed. The rurouni's bare chest glimmed beautifull in the candle light of his room. Sano only smiled, glad to see that his rurouni was too smiling.

"How do you feel?" asked Sano as he sat down beside Kenshin. Kenshin gave him a nod before kissing Sano. Sano cupped Kenshin's cheek and kissed back.

They broke the kiss and both looked into each others eyes. It was Kenshin who broke the silence. "I heard Kaoru-dono and Yahiko a little while ago."

"Hai, they came back from their chores and now have gone to bed," exclaimed Sano. "That means I can have you all to myself tonight." He started to kiss Kenshin's neck affectionally. Kenshin tilted his neck to the pleasure, soft moans escaping his mouth. Kenshin took attention to the bedroom door and noticed moonlight escaping through the cracks.

"Sano, is there a full moon tonight?" asked Kenshin. Sano stopped his kissing on Kenshin's neck and looked at those violet eyes.

"Hai, there is one," answered Sano.

"Is it alright if we watch it?" asked Kenshin as he looked at Sano. Sano couldn't help but accept Kenshin's request. Those eyes were just so adorable and hard to resist.

Since Kenshin was still weak, Sano had to pick him up and carry him to a place where they could both watch the moon in peace. He had picked a spot outside the dogo. Now they both sat by the river that they and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi had fished at. The two lovers watched the moon, holding hands. Kenshin let out a sigh and leaned his head on Sano's shoulder. Sano looked down at Kenshin and smiled before taking his attention back to the moon.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven **

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Pocky for all! hands pocky to everyone**

Two weeks had passed and Kenshin had recovered. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits when they had woke up to see Kenshin hanging the laundry on the line. Ginsai told Kenshin to still take it easy and Kenshin had done so. Kaoru made sure of that, for she did most of the chores that he would normally do, even if he argued with her.

Now Kenshin was doing his full share of the chores, Sano watching over him like a mother hen. Sano and Kenshin were alone that lovely afternoon. Kaoru and Megumi had taken Yahiko with them shopping, which he didn't seem to happy about. Sano didn't mind this, he was so happy to be alone with his rurouni.

Kenshin scrubbed the last bit of the dogo before standing up and wiping the sweat off his face. He fixed up his haori which had slipped off his shoulders a little do to the cleaning. Sano walked over and grabbed Kenshin's waist, pulling him close. Kenshin smiled, allowing Sano to pull off his haori gently. Kenshin licked Sano's neck before kissing it affectionatly. Sano looked into Kenshin's beautiful eyes and smiled.

"I am so glad to be with you like this," said Sano kissing the rurouni's forehead. Kenshin closed his eyes when he was kissed and then reopened them.

"I am glad to be with you also, that I am," replied Kenshin as he kissed Sano deeply. He broke the kiss and let his head rest on Sano's chest. "I am happy to feel this way again, to show passion and love. I love you very much and I want to share my life with you, that I do."

Sano's eyes widened a little at the last sentence. Such love and compassion in his lover's voice, he never thought he would hear that from Kenshin. He lifted Kenshin's chin so that he was looking at him. "Kenshin, I will always love you and shall be here for you." Kenshin smiled and they both kissed, the melody of wind chime dancing in the wind.

**Author's Note: THE END? WHAT? I AM SO EVIL! I mean I am practically beating myself up. Don't worry my loving readers there is going to be a part 2 for this eventually. I promise with my scarred heart! Review! **


End file.
